


Remember

by HotnCold_NSR



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Families, Healing, Multi, Past Character Death, Past Drug Addiction, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s), Weird Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotnCold_NSR/pseuds/HotnCold_NSR
Summary: (In this AU, J is a half cyborg and not with that radar screen) The 1010 members used to be Neon J's old crew, but a battle nearly took their life. When J woke up from a coma, he freak out because the others are unconcious and on the verge of the death. He had no choice but to turn them into completely cyborg (cause their bodies are badly injured), and all of them lost their memories, except for Rin and Purl but they remain silent about that. Many years past, they still a crew, a team and... a family. After the BBJ revolution few months, Neon J found out about Rin and Purl's secret after he heard a conversation from them...
Relationships: Blue | Purl-Hew/White | Rin (No Straight Roads), Celine/Mayday (No Straight Roads), Eve | Nadia/Tatiana | Kul Fyra (No Straight Roads), Neon J/Zuke (No Straight Roads)
Kudos: 5





	Remember

First word: hate 1010cest or Neon J/Zuke or any other ships pls get out of here


End file.
